Backspace
by Kenzeira
Summary: Berselingkuh tidak hanya meninggalkan luka bagi Sasuke, tapi juga Sai sendiri. [SasuSai] Warning Inside.


_'Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan—tidak pula terlintas dalam benaknya, ia akan berada di posisi seperti ini. Tangan kanannya terangkat sesaat setelah melayang di udara, melayang dengan kekuatan penuh untuk menampar lelaki pucat di hadapannya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Shimura Sai terisak sambil memegangi pipi. Di sudut bibirnya menetes setitik darah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke bahkan mengikuti kemarahannya walau sesungguhnya ia tak ingin. Rambut hitam Sai dijambak dan dilempar kembali ke lantai. Isakan lelaki kurus itu semakin keras.

"Kau pembohong, Sai," lirihnya dengan pandangan nanar.

* * *

 **Ringkasan:** Berselingkuh tidak hanya meninggalkan luka bagi Sasuke, tapi juga Sai sendiri.

 **Peringatan:** boyxboy; fast-pace; **sasusai** —sasukexsai; m for senstive topic; slight gaasai; alternative universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **BACKSPACE**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pada suatu malam, di sebuah bar mewah yang terletak di kawasan Kabukichou, Uchiha Sasuke duduk di deret kursi tanpa sandaran dengan _wine_ dalam gelas berkaki di tangan. Ia sudah menghabiskan dua sloki dan itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk. Arah pandangannya tak berubah. Sepasang mata oniks tajam itu mengarah pada sesosok lelaki berambut merah dengan tato kanji di dahi.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Seorang bartender yang terkenal seantero Tokyo karena kepiawaiannya meracik minuman dan membuat produk minuman baru yang nikmat serta menjanjikan. Sasuke memandang jari-jemari lelaki itu yang tampak bagus dan terawat. Ia mengangkat gelas, menyesap minumannya seteguk.

Gaara memandangnya dan saat itulah, Sasuke segera mengulum senyum—senyum yang sudah banyak meluluh-lantakkan kaum wanita. Gaara kembali disibukkan melayani tamu-tamu. Sasuke mulai menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh. Belum genap mencapai angka satu, lelaki tampan berambut merah itu sudah menghampirinya dengan langkah tegas.

"Aku melihatmu," katanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku juga melihatmu."

Gaara tertawa, tawa yang sanggup memecah gundah. Sasuke meremas gelas minumannya. Gaara menopang dagu dengan siku bersandar pada meja bar yang menjadi penghalang. Sepasang mata _jade_ yang tak kalah tajam itu memandang dengan intens dan intim. Sasuke berdeham.

"Maksudku, kau terus-menerus melihat ke arahku," kata Gaara membetulkan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

"Perasaanku tak pernah salah."

"Begitukah?"

Gaara mengangguk sekilas. "Kau mencari _submissive_? Sayang sekali, aku dominan."

"Kau mengira aku dominan?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kupikir itu jelas."

Sasuke menahan kemarahan yang mendadak semakin memuncak. " _Well_ , kalau kau berpikir begitu. Tapi bagaimana seandainya jika aku ingin didominasi olehmu?"

Gaara mengerling nakal. "Itu akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih?"

Gigi Sasuke bergemeretak. "Ya. Yang berambut hitam dan berkulit sepucat alabaster. Bukankah dia kekasihmu? Aku sering melihatnya bersamamu."

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Gaara berwajah suram. "Oh. Dia agak menyebalkan. Tidak hanya padaku, dia juga datang pada pria lain. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Kupikir dia hanya senang bermain-main. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Gairah masa muda yang penasaran rasanya bersanggama saat sudah terikat dengan satu orang. Semacam berselingkuh."

"Jadi, kau berpikir untuk berselingkuh juga?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sasuke menunduk. "Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?"

Gaara tampak berpikir. "Kira-kira dua bulan. Dia tiba-tiba datang padaku—dengan cara yang nyaris sama sepertimu, mengajakku bermalam di hotel dan berimajinasi tentang pasangan ideal. Awalnya aku tertarik padanya, dia terlihat lugu dan bermasalah—dan menggairahkan. Tapi, sesaat kemudian aku sadar, berhubungan serius dengan lelaki semacam itu hanya akan membuatku sakit hati."

"Bagaimana seandainya tidak hanya kau yang menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membayangkan, dia—lelaki berkulit pucat itu, memiliki kehidupan yang sama sekali lain dari apa yang kau tahu. Dia memiliki kekasih pria yang sudah lama menjalani hubungan dengannya, mungkin sekitar empat tahun? Entahlah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan pria itu dan memilih datang padamu dengan maksud menjadikanmu pelariannya."

Gaara tertawa. Lelaki itu meraih sebotol _wine_ dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Untukmu, ini gratis," katanya seduktif.

Sasuke menggenggam botol itu—mencengkramnya. Gaara mengelap gelas dengan santai.

"Omong-omong, kau pandai mengarang cerita. Tadi itu terdengar menarik," ujar Gaara setelah meletakkan gelas berkaki itu di rak yang sudah tersedia. Gaara kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada masa lalunya. Apapun yang dia lakukan, aku tidak peduli. Anggap saja dia hanya pelacur yang pernah singgah dalam kehidupanku. Dan, bicara soal ranjang, jam berapa kau ingin bermain denganku?"

Sasuke berdiri. Botol dalam genggaman ia hantamkan ke samping meja bar hingga pecah. Gaara tersentak dan melangkah mundur saat ujung runcing dari botol itu diarahkan Sasuke padanya. Ada yang salah. Orang-orang di sekitar menjerit-jerit dan berlarian keluar bar.

"Pelacur yang kau maksud itu adalah kekasihku, Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu dan tolong jangan marah padaku._

 _Aku melihat kekasihmu bersama bartender terkenal itu masuk ke sebuah hotel. Kau tentu mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan di sana. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi, Sasuke, kau sahabatku dan aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melangkah gontai dengan ingatan samar mengenai apa yang Naruto katakan padanya. Ia berjalan sendirian di antara gang sempit yang gelap dan bau pesing. Di tangan kanannya menetes-netes darah akibat luka sayatan di sekitar siku. Perkelahian yang hebat. Sasuke tertawa hambar.

Ia pulang dan mendapati Sai ada di rumah, tengah menonton televisi dengan keadaan lampu padam. Sasuke menyalakan lampu hingga menyala dan membuatnya silau. Sai berdiri, menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Sasuke jadi teringat Gaara—teringat pada jari-jemari bagus lelaki itu, jari-jemari yang pernah meraba-raba tubuh kekasihnya. Seketika, amarah berkobar memenuhi kepala.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menampar Sai dan menjambak rambut lelaki itu hingga terisak.

 _Apa … apa salahku?_

"Kau pembohong, Sai."

 _Kau_ _bilang kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi kau berhubungan dengan pria selain aku._

"Kau berselingkuh dariku."

Sai menahan beban tubuhnya dengan siku tangan. Air mata enggan berhenti bercucuran. Sebercak darah menempel di lantai. "A-Aku … aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut si bartender sialan itu."

"S-Sasuke…!" Sai meraih kaki Sasuke, menahan agar tidak pergi.

"Kau lihat ini," katanya seraya memamerkan luka sayatan di siku kanannya pada Sai. "Aku berkelahi dengan kekasih barumu. Dia cukup hebat. Tapi aku berhasil membocorkan kepalanya. Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini?" Sasuke terdiam, lalu tertawa hambar. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa keuntunganku menghajar kekasih barumu itu."

Sai terpaku. Sasuke memandang Sai, ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Mungkin…" katanya menggantung di udara. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Sasuke berlalu sesaat setelah menginjak tangan Sai yang menahan kakinya. Lelaki pucat itu tak bisa berhenti menangis hingga fajar menyingsing. Sai terbaring di lantai, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan buram akibat genangan air mata. Sudut bibirnya terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa sakit, telapak tangannya terasa sakit.

Hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada hal yang selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala saat Sai berkunjung ke Kansai untuk memberi bunga persembahan pada makam kakak lelakinya di tepi pantai. Dalam kereta ekonomi yang bergejolak oleh desakan demi desakan dari penumpang yang terlalu penuh, Sai berdiri terdesak di sudut pintu dengan segenap pemikiran yang berkecamuk.

Dia melihat pegunungan dan lahan pesawahan yang luas. Pemandangan yang tak sanggup membuat ia tenang.

Kekasih prianya, Uchiha Sasuke, hendak melangsungkan pertunangan tiga bulan yang akan datang. Sasuke berkata padanya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pertunangan hanyalah bisnis untuk mempererat hubungan perusahaan ayahnya dengan perusahaan milik ayah Haruno Sakura. Jika tiba waktunya, Sasuke akan mencari-cari alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan.

Sai tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya homoseksual. Ada masa di mana lelaki itu pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan. Sai takut Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan meninggalkannya.

Ia terus memikirkan hal itu hingga sesaat setelah menjenguk pemakaman kakaknya dan bertandang ke sebuah bar sederhana yang ada di Kansai. Di sanalah awal pertemuannya dengan Sabaku Gaara—seorang bartender terkenal yang sedang bertugas di Kansai. Sai tahu ia bodoh dan tidak berpikir dengan matang. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Sebelum lelaki Uchiha itu meninggalkannya, setidaknya dia memiliki tempat lain untuk singgah.

Malam itu juga, Sai menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Gaara—membiarkan orang lain selain Sasuke menyentuhnya. Tapi setiap kali melakukan itu, ia merasa ada yang salah, ada yang tidak benar. Namun hubungannya dengan Gaara masih berlangsung hingga mereka sama-sama kembali ke Tokyo. Sekali dua kali mereka menginap di hotel. Dan perasaan ketakutan itu semakin membesar.

Sasuke jarang pulang ke rumah. Lelaki itu sibuk mengurusi urusan kantor dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Sai melanglang-buana dari satu bar ke bar lain, mencoba berhubungan dengan pria manapun yang sudi _one night stand_ dengannya. Tapi perasaan itu tak pernah lenyap. Hingga suatu malam, ketika ia selesai bersanggama dengan seorang pria berambut coklat panjang, perasaan lain bertambah dan lebih mengerikan: ia merasa berdosa, lebih besar dari rasa takutnya.

Secara tidak langsung, Sai sudah berselingkuh.

Sai memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan itu dan mulai memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi semua terlambat. Sasuke terlanjur mengetahuinya. Dan lelaki itu belum kembali ke rumah sejak hari itu. Sai sudah tiga minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sai memain-mainkan ujung gelas kopinya. Ia tengah duduk di dapur, memandang jendela, merasakan kesepian. Dua hari lalu ia mendapat telepon dari teman Gaara, memberi kabar bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu sudah pulih setelah satu minggu koma. Sai pernah menjenguk satu kali, meminta agar Gaara tidak melaporkan masalah ini pada polisi karena walau bagaimapaun, semua masalah berakar padanya—bukan pada Sasuke maupun Gaara.

Ia tahu Gaara sedikit brengsek dan tidak tahu aturan, tapi nyatanya lelaki itu menyanggupi permintaannya.

Di saat merenung itulah, Sai mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia melihat Sasuke di sana, wajahnya kacau.

"Sasuke … kau kembali?"

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku. Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, silakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sai tersentak. Sasuke berlalu menuju kamar, mengepak pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan dengan hati ngilu.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku," lirihnya.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan.

"Sasuke…"

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak. "Dengar," katanya. "Kalau kau berpikir untuk meneruskan hubungan ini, itu semua hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Aku tidak mau terus-menerus dihantui oleh ketakutan tak beralasan mengenai perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan. Di suatu masa, entah kapan, kau akan berselingkuh lagi dan itu membuatku sakit hati lagi. Aku tidak mau menjadi lelaki bodoh."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berpaling darimu."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli. Lakukan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan."

Sai menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Tapi ia selalu gagal menahan air matanya. "Aku … aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya kau yang marah. Aku juga ingin marah. Kau … kau akan bertunangan dengan Sakura, lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah kau berpikir betapa tersiksanya aku?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak mendengarkan. Sai terisak.

"Aku … selalu takut. Sebelum denganku, kau adalah lelaki sehat, kau menyukai perempuan dan merasa nyaman berhubungan dengan mereka. Sedangkan aku … aku tidak bisa, Sasuke, tidak bisa. Aku selalu dihantui rasa takut, bagaimana seandainya kau jatuh cinta pada tunanganmu? Aku selalu ketakutan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berpaling, aku hanya … aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk membuatmu tetap mencintaiku.

Aku sudah berdosa. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke, hanya kau."

Sasuke selesai berkemas. Lelaki itu melangkah membawa tas besar berisi pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Sai mengikuti, mencoba menahan. Sasuke berhenti, menjatuhkan tas besar itu lalu menangkup wajah Sai yang memerah karena tak henti menangis.

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Sekarang kau bebas, tidak terikat denganku. Kau boleh berhubungan lagi dengan si bartender itu," kata Sasuke lembut, kemudian mengecup bibir Sai yang bergetar. "Inilah yang terbaik untuk kita."

Sasuke melangkah membawa serta tas besarnya. Sai terpaku. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan menjalani hari tanpa lelaki itu. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Sai menangis sesenggukkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berlari ke dapur, meraih pisau tajam dan kembali ke hadapan Sasuke yang tengah membuka pintu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," lirihnya di sela isak.

Sasuke tersentak. Wajah Sai benar-benar kacau.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak bersamamu…"

Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan tas besarnya. "Sai, tolong jangan main-main dengan pisau itu!"

Sai menggeleng. Bahunya berguncang. Ia memejamkan mata lalu mengarahkan pisau itu ke nadinya sendiri. Menjalani hari tanpa Sasuke sama dengan mati. Yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah wajah Sasuke bersimbah air mata, lalu tangan kirinya sendiri yang mengucurkan darah. Semuanya lalu gelap, tak ada yang bisa ia lihat dan ia dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sai sadar, Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki pirang itu tampak terkejut dan segera menghubungi dokter. Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang, memeriksa denyut nadinya dan melakukan hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Selang pernapasan dilepas. Naruto memandang dengan wajah lega.

"Hanya kau temanku yang paling bodoh dan dungu," katanya memaki dengan wajah ceria. "Kau pikir kau terlihat keren dengan selang infus itu, huh? Awas saja kau kalau berani bermain-main dengan pisau lagi!"

Sai tersenyum lemah. Naruto tidak pernah kehilangan semangat dalam hidupnya. Andai ia memiliki mental sekuat Naruto.

"Di mana Sasuke?"

Naruto berwajah murung. "Ah, itu…"

"Apakah sekarang tanggal sembilan?"

Naruto terkejut. Lelaki itu lalu mengulum senyum sedih. "Ya. Si Teme itu sedang melangsungkan pertunangannya sekarang. Tolol sekali dia."

Sai memalingkan wajah. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Andai ia mati, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit di dadanya seperti ini. Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Hangat.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti percintaan sesama jenis, tapi aku tahu cinta bisa tumbuh di mana saja dan pada siapa saja. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sasuke dan aku yakin si Teme itu juga sangat mencintaimu. Dengan keyakinan seperti itu, Sai, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

Sai terisak kecil.

"Aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau sudah sadar."

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Tidak ada gunanya."

Naruto terdiam, lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepala Sai lembut.

"Aku akan membeli buah-buahan untukmu. Kau suka apel?"

Sai mengangguk.

Naruto berlalu. Sai memiringkan posisi tidur. Ia melihat ke arah jendela rumah sakit. Segala yang ada di sana berwarna putih; tembok, gorden, seprai bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sai menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Hari masih pagi. Jam di ruangan rumah sakit menunjukkan baru pukul sepuluh.

Barangkali Sasuke tengah melangsungkan acara tukar cincin. Lelaki itu lalu akan mencium tunangannya dan sorak-sorai para tamu undangan memenuhi ruangan. Sai mencengkram selimutnya. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Naruto belum juga kembali. Sai masih memejamkan mata hingga ia merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sai tak mampu lagi menahan isak. Ia hafal dengan wangi lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Aku baru saja membatalkan pertunangan."

Sebuah tangan merayap menyentuh tangan Sai, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Tolong jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi. Kau membuatku takut setengah mati."

Kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut di rambutnya.

"Sasuke…?"

"Ya, aku di sini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **12:19am 9/23/15**

 **a/n: tadinya sih pengen bikin abusive relationship gitu, tapi … nggak tega, ah :(**

 **review?**


End file.
